


Blankets

by Oroburos69



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroburos69/pseuds/Oroburos69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin has blankets, Nightwing does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets

"You gonna share?" Nightwing asks, propped up against the wall. His body cuts down on the wind leaking in through the cracks in the walls, and Robin is grateful for that. Not necessarily grateful enough to share with the blanket hog, though. He shakes his head no, and pulls the edge of the quilt up over his ears.

"Oh come on, I'd share with you, if I had a blanket." Nightwing drops to the floor beside Robin and pokes at the huddled mass of quilts, throws, and capes. It shivers.

"No you wouldn't," Robin slurs, even though Nightwing would. "You'd keep it all to yourself."

Nightwing slaps a hand to his chest and gasps. "You wound me! I most certainly would share a blanket with you. I may not actually have any such item, but what's mine is yours." He pauses and tugs on an edge of thick black fabric. "Is that Batman's cape?"

"He wasn't using it," Robin replies, snatching the corner from Nightwing's hand and tucking it back in. He's managed to weave a fabric cocoon to block out the unrelenting cold air. Nightwing is disturbing the cocoon.

"I'll share body heat?" Nightwing offers, his teeth chattering.

Robin considers the matter for a moment, then nods, opening the cocoon just wide enough--

Nightwing dives in, sliding in between the blankets and Robin, and then wrapping the whole mass around them. Robin yelps and wiggles away from Nightwing's cold spandex. "That's not body heat! That's body _cold_!"

"You can warm me up," Nightwing says, snuggling closer despite Robin's best efforts.

Robin pouts and pushes back, because the sooner Nightwing warms up, the sooner he does. "Fine."


End file.
